The Akatsukis' Sister
by Insane Dimension Jumper
Summary: A young girl wakes up to find herself in a strange world full of dangerous, yet handsome men. It's the Akatsuki! Finding herself with no memory of her past life she has to some how deal with this troublesome group! But Fey is up to the challenge!


_Here we are. A new story, my apologys for any mistakes in fact or writing... And yes... Fey is a mary-sue..._

**Disclaimer: I do not own Konan, Pein, Hidan, Kakazu, Sasori, Deidara, Zetsu, Itachi, Kisame, Akatsuki, or Naruto.**

**Fey is an original creation of mine and therefore belongs to me.**

**Enjoy.**

_Chapter One_

_"Lost memories"_

The girl slowly opened her eyes. Groggily she to turn her throbbing head, but winced as the movement created an extra strong wave of pain.

"That's good, you're finely awake." A gentle female voice said.

"It...Hurts." The girl rasped through dry lips.

"Here, drink this, it'll get rid of the pain." The voice said, pressing a cup to the girl's lips.

She drank all the liquid, and sank blissfully back into the darkness.

She woke up again, only this time the pain was just a dull ache. She carefully turned her head, studying the room she was in. She noticed and empty chair beside her bed, a bedside table with a lamp and a glass of water on it. Also a door, which she later learned was a closet. She turned her head the other way, and saw a small desk, and a window with gentle mid-afternoon sunlight cascading through it. Down toward the foot of the bed was the door that led out of the room.

Her newly awakened mind struggled to comprehend why her surroundings were do unfamiliar

_Why am I here?_ She asked herself silently, _Why can't I remember anything?_

She warily sat up and drank the glass of water.

The door opened swiftly, making the girl drop the now empty glass on her lap.

"Sorry I startled you." apologized the woman who had just entered.

"It's alright." The girl said, shyly studying the woman.

She noted the woman's long dark blue hair pulled back in a bun, and short side-swept bangs. There was a white rose tucked into her hair that made a beautiful contrast. The woman had an athletic body covered with a flatteringly made black cloak dotted with large red clouds. Her eye and lip cosmetics were all blue, and she had a small round piercing in her lower lip.

"I'm Konan." The woman introduced herself.

"Am I supposed to know you?" The girl asked, _What in the world happened to me?_

"I was told this might happen." Konan smiled a sad smile, "I'm your older sister."

"Oh," The girl mumbled, "Who am I?"

"Your name is Fey." Konan said.

"Fey." The girl repeated, testing the word on her tongue.

"I like it." Fey smiled.

Konan smiled warmly back, and asked: "How are you feeling?"

_Fine considering I can't remember anything. _Fey thought sadly, but she only said: "My head still hurts a bit."

"That will be gone by tomorrow." Konan said kindly.

"Why can't I remember anything?" Fey asked.

"There was a fire, you inhaled too much smoke and passed out. You fell and hit your head on something. In short, you have amnesia." Konan explained.

"Will I ever remember anything?" Fey asked hopefully.

"Probably not." Konan said softly.

Fey looked down at her hands folded in her lap. It was then that she noticed the bandages on her arms and legs. She lifted the edge of her T-shirt and saw there were more bandages on her midsection as well. She looked at Konan questioningly.

Konan smiled another sad smile and said: "Burns from the fire."

"Oh." Fey frowned.

"Are you hungry?" Konan asked.

"A little." Fey said. Her stomach gave a loud growl, "A lot." Fey blushed.

Konan laughed, not unkindly, and said: "I'll go get something for you. Oh, and the bathroom is down the hall take a right, first door on your left."

Konan left the room. _Well, no use just sitting here._

She carefully moved her legs out for underneath the crisp white sheets and soft green flowered comforter. Slowly so as not to make herself dizzy, she walked towards the door. Leaning on the wall to counteract her weakness.

The door led to a hallway that went tend yards in either direction before turning out of sight. The corridor in both directions was broken at random intervals by closed doors.

Standing in front of the bathroom mirror, she studied her familiar yet unfamiliar face. Her face was nicely shaped, she thought, sort of a fuller face than most but not in a fat way. Her hair was long and brown and wavy, granted the brown was rather boring but the length made it unique as it was down just a little past her behind. Her lips were full and naturally pinkish-reddish without the advantage of cosmetics. Her eyes stood out the most though, ringed by thick long curly lashes. A snapping in-your-face kind of green that contrasted nicely against her pale white skin. All she looked about sixteen or so, she even had some pretty nice curves... _I guess I'll do._ She thought.

Upon returning she found Konan waiting in the her bedroom with a plate of onigiri.

"Dinner won't be for another few hours." Konan explained, "But I think it's probably best if you don't join us at the table, some of the people that live here can be a bit...Frightening."

"I want to meet them." Fey insisted, taking a bite of the rice snack.

"Alright, I'll come back a bit before dinner to get you." Konan smiled, "Try to get some sleep if you can."

And Fey did manage to get some sleep surprisingly.

Konan led her down a series of hallways that twisted confusingly.

Fey found that she was still a little weak, so Konan had to help support her.

They finally came out of the maze of corridors into a living room that was adjoined to a dining room.

A ratty couch standing in front of the big-screen TV provided the only furniture in the living area.

There was a man lying down on the couch, Fey noticed. He was wearing the same kind of cloak that Konan had, and he had long black hair tied back in a tail; with long locks of raven colored hair hanging down on either side of his face. His eyes were closed and she wondered if he was asleep.

Konan left Fey there, saying that she needed to go get Pein, whoever that was. Fey started walking towards the dining room.

"Mfh!" Fey let out an unintentional squeak as she accidentally ran into something big. Pulling her face out of another black cloak she looked up to see who she ran into.

She couldn't help but squeak again when she saw the menacing face looking down from such a great height.

"I'm sorry." Said the tall man she had just ran into.

"Ah, no, it was my fault." Fey said, taking a step back shyly.

"I was told you don't remember me." The man said, "I'm Kisame."

"Fey." She introduced herself, "But I guess you already knew that."

Kisame nodded, smiling, it made him look even more intimidating as it exposed his sharp looking teeth.

"I see you met Kisame." Konan smiled, following another man into the room.

Fey opened her mouth to say something in reply but was cut off by someone shouting from the kitchen.

"Soup's on!" A blond shouted as he kicked the big swinging door open, carrying a large pot and plunked it down on the table.

Everyone sat down at the long dining room table. Fey sat in between Konan and the man who had been resting on the couch.

"Fey, I'll introduce everyone." Konan said, then pointing in turn to the people, starting with the man next to Fey.

"This is Itachi Uchiha..." Itachi, as previously stated, had dark hair pulled back in a pony tail, and red eyes with three black commas circling his pupil.

"Next, Kisame Hoshigaki..." Kisame had blue hair the stuck straight up and blue skin, in a lighter shade. An angular face with pronounced cheek bones, small slits that appeared to be gills under his eyes. His eyes had small gray irises, and they turned up at the corners heavily rimmed in black.

"Sasori Akasuna..." Sasori was a hunched over figure, his black cloak hiding everything but his head. He wore a navy-blue mask over the lower part of his face. He had small hard eyes, and unusual hair. It was sort of like dreadlocks, or cornrows maybe. Only they stuck up at the end.

"Deidara." Deidara had been the one who made dinner, as with every one excepting Fey, he wore a black cloak with red clouds. He had a handsome face, his one visible eye thickly rimmed with black, his bright yellow hair hanging down over his left eye. Another section of hair up in a high pony-tail, and the rest of his long locks hanging down his back.

"Kakazu..." Kakazu wore a white head covering under his black head band. He also whore a mask that went up to his eyes. And his eyes! What would normally have been the whites of his eyes was red, and his irises were green.

"Hidan..." Hidan had shoulder length silver hair, and purple eyes. Fey was a bit scared of the look he was giving her. Although she had no words to describe it, it amounted up to a look of equal parts blood lust and smirky self-satisfaction. He wore his cloak open, showing his finally chiseled chest.

"Our other member, Zetsu, is on a mission right now. And to wrap it all up, this is Pein, the leader of our little band of misfits."

Pein had spiky orange hair, and gray eyes that were very unusual and difficult to describe. He also had three piercings on either side of his nose and two protruding from his lower lip like vampire fangs. Multiple rings and a rod each also ornamented his ears.

Deidara served dinner, which was actually soup. Misso soup to be precise.

Fey watched curiously as Deidara didn't serve Sasori or Pein, and then smiled her thanks to him as he set a bowl of hot soup in front of her. He smiled back and winked. Although the wink held nothing but friendship, Konan gave him a warning glance.

Fey shyly watched the conversing diners, looking away whenever her eyes drew someone else's, however, even when her eyes were averted, her ears weren't.

"So apparently some obscure tax situation has me buried in paperwork..." She heard Pein say before Hidan spoke loudly enough to distract her attention.

"And then I was all: "I own you b****!" and she was all like "I'd do anything for you..." Was Hidan's contribution before Deidara interrupted.

"Yeah right! She probably told you to go screw yourself!" Deidara didn't believe Hidan at all.

"Boys! Language!" Konan said threateningly. Hidan had a look that begged for a fight until he saw Pein's murderous glare, quickly Hidan put his effort into his soup, avoiding his leader's gaze.

"How's your soup, Itachi?" Kisame asked in his gentle voice. Itachi starred at his soup for the longest moment before saying simply:

"I've had better."

"OH YEAH! YOU TRYING TO PICK A FIGHT SISSY-BOY?" Deidara demanded of the unfazed Uchiha.

"Deidara!" Konan glared at him until he sat back down and stopped swinging his spoon around as if it were a weapon.

"Behave yourself, brat." Sasori said to his explosive (in more ways than one) partner.

"And half the time it doesn't really..." Pein said.

"-Blow up! It was incredible!" Deidara cheered excitably.

"-But I've seen so much more important-" Kisame didn't get to finish.

"Crazy arse-" Was Hidan classy contribution.

"Green ones, and blue ones too." Kakazu was saying.

Poor Fey's head was spinning from trying to keep up with all these really weird and unrelated conversations.

Eventually, however, the meal ended and everyone went off in separate directions.  
>"I have to go help Pein with some tricky paperwork." Konan said, "I'll be back in a few minutes to help you find your way back to your room."<p>

"Okay." Fey nodded, not letting on the she felt just a little out of her element and she didn't really want the only seemingly sane person to leave her alone.

Konan rushed off after Pein who was just leaving.

Deidara was picking up the bowls and trying to balance them, only, he left the spoons in their original owners bowl so the flatware kept the bowls from fitting together well enough to balance more than three or so at a time. He didn't get very far before they started to wobble dangerously. Fey leapt up relatively quickly to grab the bowls on top of the pile before they met an unfortunate premature demise.

"Thanks!" Deidara grinned.

Fey smiled a little, too shy to speak. She followed Deidara into the kitchen, he scooped up a dishcloth and started cleaning off the bowls that he had carried.

"You can just set those down whereever." Deidara said, gesturing with dish soapy hands. Fey did as he said, and after a moment's hesitation grabbed one of the dry dishcloths and set to work on the already growing pile.

"You don't have to do that." His smile was a few notches brighter with gratitude.

"I want to. I like doing dishes." Fey said softly. And in saying that she realized, she did like to do dishes. She even had a faint fluttering of a memory just barely there on the outskirts of her brain! But sadly the more she struggled to remember the farther the memory retreated until she only got the hazy imprint of a feeling of wellbeing while doing the dishes.

After that the two worked silently, that is, until Fey got up the courage to ask:

"Why didn't Sasori and Pein have any? Do they not like your cooking?"

Deidara laughed. "They probably wouldn't like it if they every had any! No, actually, they just don't eat."

"Why not?" Fey wanted to know.

"Weeeellll, Sasori is a... Um, puppet, so he doesn't really need to eat at all..." Deidara explained.

"But he's alive isn't he?" Fey asked surprised at this news.

"Oh yeah, he's alive alright." Deidara confirmed.

Fey was silent for a moment, digesting this news.

"And Pein?" She asked, not quite sure she wanted to know.

"Erm, well he's kinda' not really alive." Deidara spoke haltingly.

"Are you telling me he's dead?" Fey asked in alarm.

"Well, the Pein you met isn't actually the real Pein, it's just a body he controls..."

"And it's a dead body?" Fey was repulsed a little.

"More like undead." Deidara tried to ease her into it a little.

"Oookay..." Fey was silent for a moment.

Deidara watched her for a moment, trying to gauge her level of disgust. She actually didn't seem to mind really, after her initial reaction she seemed quite okay with it. And she was. Fey wasn't sure why but somehow the thought of a dead body didn't really bother her too much.

"So what do you think of explosions?" Deidara decided to lead off on another subject.

"Uh..." Fey had been lost in thought and had trouble rebooting her mind to a new conversation. "I guess it depends. I don't like them when people are hurt... They do look kinda' cool though..."

Deidara couldn't help but grin at that.

"Fey?" Konan called from the other room.

"In here!" Fey answered.

Konen entered the room and smiled. "You don't have to do dishes you know. We take turns and it's not your turn." She looked accusingly at Deidara. "Apparently this rogue convinced you that you had to."

"I swear I didn't!" Deidara protested, "She wanted to do it!"

"He's right, I chose to help." Fey spoke softly.

Konan seemed to doubt this fact a bit but she didn't question it. Instead she said:

"Hey! Deidara! You're not wearing your gloves!"  
>"What?" Deidara looked at his hands and confirmed he was not wearing any gloves.<p>

"Gloves. Now." Konan looked steamed, "And go back and redo all the other dishes you did."

"Ah come on! It's just a little spit!" Deidara groaned, "It's not going to kill anyone..."

However he complied and put on a pair of rubber gloves.

"Why do you need to wear gloves?" Fey wanted to know.

Deidara slid one of his hands out of the glove long enough to show that he had mouths on his hand! Fey was shocked! Deidara's hand had just grinned at her! Although, when she thought about it, she realized it wasn't even as weird as a dead body moving around as if alive, or a puppet who is alive. Still, she had taken it for granted that Deidara was a more normal member so it was startling to find out he wasn't. She chided herself, however, for not noticing sooner.

They did in fact have to redo all the dishes Deidara had washed with his hand-mouths, but Fey was too exhausted to finish them and had to go to bed.

Konan gentle tucked the younger girl into bed.

"Good night, imotto." Konan spoke softly.

"Don't leave yet." Fey whispered, reaching out.

"Alright." Konan agreed, sitting down on the edge of the bed.

"Konan?"

"Yes?"

"Well, I mean, you're an adult, but I'm still a teenager. Why don't I live with our parents?"

Konan looked down sadly at the young girl, "I'll...tell you tomorrow.

"Okay." Fey mumbled, drifting off into a deep restful sleep.

Well, it's not very long... I hope you liked it! Please let me know what you think!


End file.
